Worry
by Togane Shiro
Summary: /Kau melihat sebuah pemadangan yang seharusnya mungkin tidak boleh kau lihat. Kau hanya bisa terdiam―shock dengan mulut menganga dan mata membelalak. Kau pun hanya dapat mendorong Romario dan Kusakabe pergi sejauh mungkin dari tempat kejadian. Kau hanya ingin menyelamatkan nama baik murid yang selama ini kau latih./ ―D18


Kau melihat sebuah pemadangan yang seharusnya _mungkin_ tidak boleh kau lihat. Kau hanya bisa terdiam―_shock_ dengan mulut menganga dan mata membelalak. Kau pun hanya dapat mendorong Romario dan Kusakabe pergi sejauh mungkin dari _tempat kejadian_. Kau hanya ingin menyelamatkan _nama baik_ murid yang selama ini kau latih.

Ketika mereka berdua yang didorong hanya dapat menatap bingung kepadamu, kau malah hanya dapat bernapas cepat dengan keringat dingin terus menetes dari dahimu. Kedua tanganmu bertumpu pada lututmu dan matamu menatap kosong ke lantai. Otakmu masih terus berputar keras dan mengingat kembali apa yang kau lihat barusan―dan dengar, tentu saja.

Apa barusan hanyalah bayanganmu?

Apa itu hanyalah permainan suara atau bunyi―ah, namun bila kau pikirkan lagi, tadi cukup sepi kecuali Romario dan Kusakabe yang berbicara di belakangmu, kau rasa tak mungkin kau bisa salah dengar.

Ah, atau mungkin ini ulah Reborn? Mungkin Reborn masih tidak puas mengerjai Tsuna dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengerjai mantan muridnya ini?

Kau menggigit bibir bawahmu dan mengingat kembali apa yang baru saja kau lihat dan dengar di depan ruang resepsi tadi. Yang benar saja, kau sungguh tidak habis pikir Kyouya-_mu_ akan melakukan hal seperti itu bahkan ketika ia sudah memiliki dirimu. Apa kau belum cukup untuknya?

_'Aku menyukaimu, Hibird.' Kemudian Kyouya mengecup burung kuning kecil kesayangannya itu tepat di paruh keras dan kokohnya._

* * *

_**Worry**_

_**Katekyo Hitman Reborn (c) Akira Amano**_

_warning: ooc, fail humour, ending yang keluar jalur_

_A/N: jangan tanya saya dari mana saya mendapatkan ide gila seperti ini. sudah ada di notes cukup lama sih, tapi baru sempat dituangkan~ mungkin akan agak ooc karena ... saya tidak berbakat humor (apa ini bahkan humor?) ah iya, walau saya merasa seharusnya di masa ini kyouya belum memberi hibird nama (tampaknya ia baru dapat nama beberapa tahun setelahnya, namun masih sebelum tyl) tapi saya tetap pakai karena agak kesusahan untuk membuat dialog bila hibird belum ada nama. LALU INI TETAP ADALAH SEBUAH FANFIKSI D18, SAUDARA-SAUDARA._

* * *

Kau menelan ludah dan menghela napas berat. Oke, sudah cukup lama kau berdiri di depan pintu geser ini namun tanganmu masih tetap berkeringat dingin dan belum berani menggeser pintu tersebut. Tarik napas ke dalam, buang napas, tarik napas lagi, kemudian buang. Kau sudah mengamankan Romario dan Kusakabe ke tempat lain sehingga kau bisa cukup tenang. Namun tetap saja kau tidak bisa benar-benar tenang mengingat apa yang mungkin akan kau temui di depan pintu ruang resepsi ini.

Sudah dari dulu kau tahu Kyouya memiliki kebencian spesial kepada orang-orang yang mengerumuninya, dan kau juga tahu, betapa ia mencintai binatang-binatang kecil seperti burung kuning kecil itu. Namun kau tak pernah menyangka hal ini akan sampai pada tahap ini.

Ya, sebut saja kau gila untuk mengira Kyouya akan benar-benar _menyukai_ seekor burung kecil seperti itu. Namun harus kau ingatkan, saat ini kita sedang membicarakan Kyouya, Hibari Kyouya. Oh, mungkin nama tersebut sudah terdengar familiar? Tentu saja, ia adalah seorang ketua komite kedisiplinan yang tetap tinggal di sekolahnya walau sudah lulus, terkadang bermalam di sekolah tanpa alasan khusus, menggunakan Namimori Anthem sebagai _ringtone_, membawa tonfa kemana-mana, membiarkan tidurnya dikerumuni burung-burung kuning kecil itu ketika ia akan mengamuk ketika ada _herbivora _yang mengganggu tidurnya.

Apa kau masih bisa disebut gila?

Untuk seorang Hibari Kyouya, kau rasa hal seperti _kau diduakan dikarenakan seekor burung_ itu mungkin saja.

Kau mengacak-acak rambut _dirty blond_-mu, berusaha mengurangi pikiran-pikiran negatif yang terus memenuhi otak. Baiklah, dan sekarang kau sudah siap untuk menggeser pintu tersebut.

Kau geser perlahan pintu itu, berusaha menghasilkan bunyi sekecil mungkin. Kemudian kau intip ke dalam ruangan tersebut ... dan mendapati Kyouya sedang tertidur pulas dengan rivalmu―maaf, maksudmu, peliharaannya tertidur pulas di pipinya. Ah, betapa irinya kau dengan burung kecil itu saat ini.

Tiba-tiba Kyouya terbangun, matanya terbuka dan melihat sekeliling. Tampaknya ia sadar akan kehadiranmu, ia menghadap ke arahmu dan tersenyum tipis. Baru saja kau ingin membuka lebar pintu tersebut dan menghampirinya, sebaris kalimat darinya membuat hatimu pecah.

"Ah, ternyata kau yang tidur di sini, Hibird."

Kekasih hatinya ada di sana dengan ukuran berkali-kali lipat ganda lebih besar, namun yang matanya tangkap malah sosok Hibird. Namun setelah kau pikir-pikir lagi, kau memang sedang bersembunyi di balik pintu geser itu, hanya sebaris kecil pintu itu yang terbuka dan tentu saja mungkin dikarenakan oleh pengaruh cahaya maka sosokmu akan sulit ditangkapnya.

Ya, benar. Teruslah berpikir positif, Dino!

Kali ini kau memutuskan untuk mengetuk pintu, "Kyouya?" Kau berusaha senormal mungkin. Kemudian kau menggeser pintu tersebut dan mendapati Kyouya yang sudah duduk dengan Hibird di bahunya. "Hei, aku datang mengunjungimu."

Tampaknya Kyouya terus melemparkan tatapan tajam padamu. Ada apa ini? Apa mungkin ia telah sadar akan perasaannya yang sesungguhnya dan jadi menganggapmu sebagai tidak lebih dari seekor herbivora sekarang? Ah, kau mulai grogi. Kau mulai khawatir, semoga perkiraanmu salah, semoga salah semogasalahsalah**salah**.

"Apa kau benar-benar _Haneuma_?" tanyanya sambil mulai mengangkat tonfanya. "_Haneuma_ tidak pernah mengetuk pintu ketika masuk ke sini. Ditambah lagi ... kau terlalu tenang tanpa banyak bicara. Siapa kau?"

Eh? Harus kau akui, kau cukup lega mendengar sebab dari tatapan tajam Kyouya itu. Namun kau cukup kecewa karena ia tidak mengetahui bahwa ini _dirimu _yang sebenarnya dan bukan orang lain. "A-ah, tentu saja ini aku, Kyouya. Aku ha―"

_Bruk._

Kau tersandung oleh tali sepatumu sendiri dan terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya. Wajahmu menyentuh lantai dan kau yakin tulang hidungmu pasti takkan bertahan lama lagi bila kau terus-terusan jatuh seperti ini. Kau mengangkat wajahmu dan menatap Kyouya.

"Di mana anak buahmu yang biasa itu?"

"Ah, kalau tidak salah, dia dan wakil ketua komite kedisiplinan itu pergi mencari makan di sekitar sini. Ada apa?"

"... Kurasa kau memang adalah _Haneuma_ itu," Kyouya bergumam dengan _volume_ rendah, namun kau masih dapat mendengarnya dengan cukup jelas. Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan barusan sehingga ia bisa langsung percaya bahwa kau adalah Dino lagi? Ah, mungkin Kyouya telah sadar bahwa ia memang salah mencurigai tadi.

Ya, bagus, semakin banyak tanda positif maka semakin berkurang rasa khawatirmu.

Kau bangun dari posisi tidak elitmu dan menepuk-nepuk baju dan celanamu, membersihkannya dari debu-debu yang ada di lantai. Kau mendekati Kyouya dan duduk di sampingnya, di kursi sofa yang cukup panjang untuk diduduki dua orang itu. "Tumben kau tidak langsung mengajakku _sparring_, Kyouya?" tanyamu heran. Biasanya ia akan langsung mengajakmu ke atap sekolah dan _sparring_ hingga ujung jarinya pun tak dapat bergerak. Namun kali ini ia hanya diam dan duduk di sana.

"Tadi kau bilang anak buahmu itu tidak ada di sini, kan? Kalau begitu tidak ada alasan untuk bertarung denganmu di kondisi seperti ini."

Eh? Kondisimu? Apa maksudnya?

Setelah itu terdapat keheningan yang cukup lama bagimu, kau yang biasa selalu memiliki topik pembicaraan dengan Kyouya pun hanya diam. Sebenarnya apa yang harus kau katakan? Otakmu masih terlalu penuh dengan _kejadian_ yang sebelumnya terjadi.

Kau membulatkan tekadmu, kemudian berdeham dan menghadap ke arah Kyouya.

"K-Kyouya ... sebenarnya tadi aku ... melihatmu ... sedang bersama Hibird," entah mengapa kalimat tersebut sulit keluar dari kerongkonganmu. Kau mencoba menyusun kalimat yang benar, namun kalimat yang keluar malah berantakan dan tidak _to the point_. Ah, ada apa denganmu?

Kyouya memicingkan matanya, "ya?"

Peluh dingin mengalir lewat dahimu, turun ke tulang pipi, kemudian dagu dan jatuh diserap bajumu. Lantai bersih di ruangan itu menjadi lebih menarik saat ini hingga kau tatap terus. "Ah, ma-maksudku ... aku mendengar―" kau menelan ludah, "―per ... pernyataan cintamu." Kau menghentikan kalimatmu, namun kau sadari bahwa kalimatmu barusan belumlah lengkap adanya, maka kau tambahkan lagi, "pada Hibird."

Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "apa maksudmu?"

Ah, mengapa bisa-bisanya Kyouya meminta repetisi? Padahal kau sudah berusaha menjelaskannya dengan singkat, padat dan jelas agar kau tak perlu mengulang lagi lalu kau mendapat jawaban lalu ternyata itu tidak seperti pikiranmu lalu kalian akan tersenyum pada satu sama lain lalu kalian akan bahagia lalu lalu dan lalu yang lain lagi. "Aku ... mendengar kau mengatakan bahwa kau _me-menyukai_ Hibird sebelum kau mengecup ... paruhnya?" kau kurang yakin dengan kata terakhirmu barusan. Apa kau telah menggunakan kata yang tepat? Kau tidak dapat menggunakan kata _bibir_ untuk seekor burung, benar?

"... Lalu?"

Kau benar-benar ingin membenturkan kepalamu ke meja sekarang. Sungguh.

"Jadi maksudku, apa kau benar-benar―ah, tidak―" kau menggelengkan kepalamu, kau harus meluruskan ini semua sekarang, "―siapa yang kau pilih, Hibird ... atau aku!?" Kau merasa sangat bodoh saat ini. Kau merasa seperti seorang gadis remaja yang sedang meminta pengakuan dari kekasihnya yang ketahuan berselingkuh dengan gadis lain, namun bedanya adalah pertama; kau seorang lelaki dengan umur sudah berkepala dua, kedua; kau mendapati kekasihmu berselingkuh―ya, kau sendiri tahu ini bukan kata yang tepat, namun kau hanya tak tahu harus menggambarkan hubungan mereka dengan kata apa lagi―dengan seekor binatang kecil.

Namun jawaban yang kau nantikan tidak tiba. Ia hanya menatapmu layaknya kau seorang gadis remaja blablablabla dan seterusnya. Kemudian ia menghela napas dan tidak mengacuhkanmu.

"Uh ... Kyouya?"

Ia―seperti biasa―melempar tatapan tajamnya padamu, "kau ingin ku-_kamikorosu_?"

"Ah―bukan itu maksudku! A-aku hanya meminta ja-jawaban ... kurasa?" kau menggaruk pipimu dengan jari telunjuk. Apa memang ada sesuatu dengan pertanyaan itu? Apa memang jawaban Kyouya akan seperti apa yang kau pikir? "Su-sudahlah, Kyouya, itu tida―"

"―Kalau kau memang berpikir aku akan memilih burung kecil ini daripada dirimu, tidakkah kau berpikir aneh bagiku untuk tidak mengusirmu pergi setiap kita tidak _sparring_?" ucap Kyouya memotong kalimatmu.

Bila kau pikir-pikir, Kyouya memang tidak pernah lagi mengeluh mengenai _hari sial_mu yang biasa ditandai dengan sepatumu yang licin, lantai yang licin atau apapun yang licin dan membuatmu terjatuh. Dulu ketika kau baru mengenalnya, ia akan kesal bila memang kau datang tanpa tujuan hanya untuk mengunjunginya. Namun sekarang? Silakan saja kau datang, paling ia akan mengeluh di awal, namun hanya itu saja. Setelah itu ia akan duduk diam dan mendengar ceritamu atau kadang suasana akan mulai menjurus ke hal-hal yang erotis dan panas tanpa kau sadari sendiri.

Memang benar perkataan Kyouya, bila memang―anggaplah maksud Kyouya barusan adalah 'kalau memang kau berpikir _aku tidak menyukaimu_', seharusnya ia sudah cukup kesal dengan kau mengganggu waktu sendirinya. Bila Kyouya sendiri sudah mengatakan ia tidak keberatan dengan kehadirannya, berarti ini bukan lagi tanda positif, namun _bukti_ positif.

"K-Kyouya..." kau bergumam kecil dengan bibir mulai perlahan melengkung ke atas dan raut wajah semakin cerah. "Kyouyaaa!" kau langsung memeluknya dan membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan sehingga ia setengah terbaring di sofa. "Lepaskan aku atau _kamikorosu_," Kyouya mengancammu dengan kalimat khasnya. Kau melepaskan pelukanmu, bukan hanya karena ancamannya, namun juga karena kau merasa kau mendengar bunyi langkah kaki orang ke arah ruangan tersebut.

Terdengar bunyi ketukan pintu, "Boss, tadi aku mengecek ke atap namun kalian tidak ada. Apa mungkin kalian masih ada di sini?"

Kyouya mencoba mendorongmu yang memang setengah menimpa tubuhnya, namun daripada bangkit dari dirinya, kau malah mendorongnya hingga benar-benar terbaring di sofa. "_Haneuma_, apa yang kau lakukan? Menyingkir dariku."

Kau tersenyum dan mendekatkan kedua wajah kalian, "_sst_―turunkan suaramu, berpura-puralah kita tidak ada di sini." Kau mengecup singkat bibir milik kekasihmu. "_Nee_, Kyouya, hari ini ..." kau sengaja menggantung kalimatmu.

Kyouya hanya diam dan membuang muka.

Membuang muka―ah, itu bukan artinya lampu merah bagimu. Terkadang Kyouya akan mengganti kata 'ya' dengan membuang mukanya. Sungguh manis, menurutmu.

Kau mulai menciumi bibir, kemudian ke telinga dan leher Kyouya ... dan tentu saja, kemudian kalian melakukan_nya_ dengan suara kecil untuk mencegah ada yang menyadari keberadaan kalian di dalam ruangan resepsi ini.

* * *

**End.**

* * *

_A/N: OOC /guling saya bener nggak tahu mau bikin endingnya seperti apa lagi, jadinya gaje dan keluar jalur banget ;; udah saya balik nulis angst aja /guling_


End file.
